Pens and pencils are so relatively thin, they can hide or become lost just about anywhere, especially on top of a desk. With most office desktops full of paperwork, folders, binders and other supplies and accessories, it can be challenging to keep track of where pens and other writing instruments are on the desktop.
The present invention is a holder. More specifically, the present invention is a writing instrument holder.
It is an object of the invention to provide a writing instrument holder that utilizes an adhesive surface to relatively easily remove the writing instrument holder on a desired surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide a writing instrument holder that keeps one or more pens, pencils and other writing instruments within relatively easy reach in one centralized spot and helps prevent the one or more pens, pencils and other writing instruments from getting lost, reducing the frequency with which they need to be replaced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a writing instrument holder that can be easily removed as needed, without damaging any surface that utilizes scratch-resistant adhesive material that won't leave any residue.
What is really needed is a writing instrument holder that utilizes an adhesive surface to relatively easily remove the writing instrument holder on a desired surface that keeps one or more pens, pencils and other writing instruments within relatively easy reach in one centralized spot and helps prevent the one or more pens, pencils and other writing instruments from getting lost, reducing the frequency with which they need to be replaced that can be easily removed as needed, without damaging any surface that utilizes scratch-resistant adhesive material that won't leave any residue.